mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
24-typige Runenreihe der Westgermanen
Auf westgermanischem Gebiet treten die Runen in zwei Hauptformen auf: * 1. einer nördlichen längs der Nordseeküste und in England, die Anglofriesischen Runen, bisher gewöhnlicherweise Angelsächsischen Runen genannt. * 2. in einer südlichen Form, repräsentiert durch Inschriften eines Gebietes, das sich von der Rheinprovinz bis nach Ungarn erstreckt, eine Art der Runen, die man die deutschen Runen nennen kann. Beide Formen entstammen dem 24 typigen Alphabet, das wir am frühesten bei den Ostgermanen antrafen, und das in der Inschrift auf dem Runenstein von Kylfver von Gottland vorliegen dürfte. Die deutschen Runen haben die ursprüngliche Anzahl von 24 Zeichen bewahrt, während die anglofriesische Runenreihe durch nach dem Muster der ursprünglichen Runen gebildete neue Runen erweitert wurde. Ein gemeinsames Charakteristikum für die deutschen wie die anglofriesischen Runen ist die h-Rune, die immer zwei verbindende Querstäbe hat, dagegen in den ostgermanischen und nordischen nur einen. Übersicht Der germanische Kulturstrom, in dessen Gefolge die Runen zuerst auftreten, erstreckt sich vom Schwarzen Meer zur Ostsee und Nordsee. In einem, vielleicht in zwei Armen dringt er in den skandinavischen Norden ein. Einen dritten sendet er aus über das südlich der Nordsee gelegene Gebiet, das jetzige nordwestliche Deutschland und Holland. Bernhard Salin hat gezeigt, daß Hannover und die angrenzenden Gegenden ein Mittelpunkt wurden, in dem die von Südosten kommenden Kulturmotive eine selbständige Ausbildung erfuhren, und daß von hier während der ersten Hälfte des 5. Jahrhunderts ein Strom westwärts über die Nordsee nach England ging, ein anderer südwärts über die Rheingegenden zur Donau und den Alpenländern. Die anglofriesischen Runen Zeugnisse für anglofriesische (bzw. angelsächsische) Runen fand man teils in den Niederlanden, jedoch hauptsächlich — in England. Aus Friesland kannte man von alters her eine Münze, die Nachbildung eines Solidus des Kaisers Theodosius (†395). Die Münze trägt die Runeninschrift hada, die Kurzform eines mit Haidu- beginnenden Mannesnamens, = ags. Hāda. Hier liegt ja die Möglichkeit der Einfuhr aus England vor, ebenso bei einer weiter südlich in Holland gefundenen Münze. Zwei später gefundene runengeritzte Gegenstände aus Eibenholz, das kleine Schwert von Arum und das Runenstäbchen von Britsum, dürfen indessen schwerlich anders denn als einheimisch aufgefaßt werden können. Aus England hat man etwa 40 längere und kürzere Inschriften auf Münzen, Hausgerätschaften, Reliquienschreinen, Waffen, Steintafeln in Gräbern mit dem Namen des Toten, sowie — und dies kommt außerhalb des skandinavischen Nordens nur in England vor — auf errichteten Steindenkmälern, die oft die Form eines Kreuzes gehabt haben. Außerdem finden sich in Handschriften eine Menge Aufzeichnungen der angelsächsischen Runenreihe mit Angabe der Form der Runen, ihres Lautwertes und ihrer Namen. Die angelsächsischen Inschriften bieten oft große Schwierigkeiten, wenn es gilt, sie zu datieren, und oft weichen die Ansichten der Fachmänner hierüber sehr bedeutend voneinander ab. Dies beruht größtenteils darauf, daß die Mehrzahl in ungenügender Weise herausgegeben ist. Am ältesten ist eine Münze im Britischen Museum, eine Nachbildung eines Solidus des Honorius. Sie trägt die Inschrift: skanomodu. Wimmer setzt sie in die Zeit um 600. Nichts dürfte im Wege stehen, sie 100 oder mehr Jahre älter anzusetzen. Fast aufs Jahr datierbar sind Münzen aus der Regierung des Königs Peada von Mercien (655-56 oder 57) mit Peadas Namen in der Form pada. Wahrscheinlich gehört in die Zeit von ungefähr 650 das Runenkästchen von Auzon (Franks Casket) aus Walknochen mit Skulpturen auf allen vier Seiten und dem Deckel, Episoden aus der biblischen Geschichte, der germanischen und römischen Heldensage wiedergebend, alle umgeben von Inschriften in angelsächsischer und lateinischer Sprache. Sprachliche Erwägungen scheinen zu verbieten, ihn nach 700 anzusetzen. Für das 7. Jh. scheinen auch runologische, paläographische und kunstarchäologische Erwägungen zu sprechen. Aus der Zeit von 675-704 stammen Münzen von König Aethelred von Mercien mit der Inschrift Aethiliraed. Der Zeit von 700-750 gehören die in Gräbern gefundenen Inschriften auf zwei kleinen Steintafeln aus der Gegend von Hartlepoolan, nach der Orthographie auf gleichzeitigen Tafeln mit lateinischen Buchstaben zu schließen: uermund, torhtsuid, ediluini, berhtgyd. Aus der Zeit von etwa 700 ist die Inschrift auf dem Themsemesser, die die angelsächsische Runenreihe von 28 Zeichen enthält. Auf einer Münze des Königs Eanred von Northumbrien (807-41) gab Wihtred sich als Meister an, in einer Inschrift, die teilweise aus Runen besteht. Vom Ende des 8. Jhs. schreibt sich die Quelle der Runenreihenaufzeichnung im Codex Salisburg her, der ebenso wie das Themsemesser die angelsächsische Runenreihe von 28 Zeichen enthält. Mindestens ein Jahrhundert jünger als dieses Runenverzeichnis sind die in die angelsächsischen Handschriften Cotton. Otho B 10 (Angelsächsisches Runenlied Angelsächsisches Runengedicht (Cott. Otho B 10). Old English Rune poem (destroyed in 1731)), Cotton. Domitianus A 9 und Cotton. Galba A 2 aufgegenommenen Runen. In diesen Handschriften kommen weitere 5 neue Zeichen vor, so daß die ganze Anzahl der Runenzeichen hier 33 ist. Aber wenn am Ende des 8. Jahrhunderts - zu Alkuins Zeit — diese 5 Zeichen noch nicht in einen allgemeineren Gebrauch gekommen sind, so müssen die beiden berühmten Runenkreuz von Bewcastle und Ruthwell, die die 3. und 5. der neuen Runen anwenden, frühestens ca. 900 angesetzt werden. Runenzeichen, ihre Lautwerte und Namen Die angelsächsischen Runen finden sich vollzählig und in mehr oder minder ursprünglicher Folge auf einem epigraphischen und in einer Anzahl handschriftlicher Dokumente. Die Aufzeichnungen zeigen die Runenreihe in zwei Hauptphasen ihrer Entwicklung, nämlich in einer älteren von 28 und in einer jüngeren von 33 Zeichen. Die zwischen beiden liegende Zeitgrenze ist etwa 800 — 850. Das älteste Dokument der Runenreihe in ihrer Gesamtheit ist das in der Themse gefundene Messer oder eher kurze Schwert. Außer der Runenreihe hat der Ritzer oder Eigentümer Beagnoþ seinen Namen angegeben. Von demselben Typus von 28 Zeichen ist die auf Alhwine (Alkuin) zurückgehende Runenreihe im Codex Salisburgensis, die ebenso wie die folgende Aufzeichnung Lautwert und Namen angibt. Die Runenreihen des Themseschwertes und des Codex Salisburgensis haben gemeinsam, daß sie zu den 24 Runen des Grundalphabets vier neue hinzufügen. Sie weichen, was die Form der Runen betrifft, darin voneinander ab, daß die 9 letzten Runen in einer untereinander etwas abweichenden Ordnung folgen. Durch Vergleich mit anderen angelsächsischen und außer-angelsächsischen Alphabeten stellte man fest, dass die Ordnung der Runen 20-23 auf dem Themsemesser ziemlich stark gestört ist, während sich die ursprüngliche Folge im Codex Salisburgensis (m, l, ng, d) wiederfindet, der jedoch wiederum die Zeichen für ea und y (ü) vertauscht. Die 33 typige Form, die in dieser Anzahl mindestens ein Jahrhundert jünger sein dürfte, als die 28typige Runenreihe des Themsemessers, wird u.a. durch die mit dem Runen lied verbundene Runenreihe im Cod. Cotton. Otho B 10 Wimmer: Die Runenschrift. S. 82 ff.; v. Grienberger Ark. 1 5, 1 ff. und Bugge: Norges Indskrifter Indl. S. 27. repräsentiert. Über die Ordnung der Zeichen dieser Runenreihe kann angemerkt werden, daß 23 und 24 ae (e) und d ihren Platz vertauscht haben. Die übrigen angelsächsischen Alphabete haben die Folge d, ce (e). Das Alphabet auf dem Runenstein von Kylfver scheint zu bekräftigen, daß die zuletzt genannte die ursprüngliche war. Ebenso müssen die Zeichen 28 io und 29 ea umgestellt worden sein, da io der späteren Reihe neugebildeter Zeichen angehört. Es ist zu beachten, daß das Runenlied nur Verse bis zur Rune ear hat, weshalb die (5) letzten Runen später beigefügt worden sein müssen. Neben den oben aufgenommenen Zeichen kommen folgende wichtigeren Varianten vor: bei der Rune 2 u'' beginnt der Beistab in jüngerer Zeit zuweilen ein Stück unterhalb der Spitze des Hauptstabes. Nr. 10 ''n, das immer den Beistab schräg nach rechts gehabt zu haben scheint, hat auf Franks Schrein den Hauptstab nach rechts geneigt. Geschichte der verschiedenen Runen Die angelsächsischen Runen unterscheiden sich von den übrigen germanischen besonders dadurch, daß neue Zeichen den ursprünglichen zugefügt werden. In allen vorhandenen Aufzeichnungen der Runen in ihrer ursprünglichen Reihenfolge stehen die Zeichen, die aus einer Differenzierung der Ansuz-Rune (ᚨ) herrühren, an der Spitze der neuen Runen und folgen also zunächst auf die ae- (urspr. o''-) Rune (oder ''d-Rune). Bereits dieser Umstand zeigt, daß diese Differenzierung die älteste Phase der Erweiterung des angelsächsischen Runensystems ist. Dies ist auch in der Geschichte des angels. Lautsystems begründet: denn die Übergänge *''ans-'' > os- und *''ask''- > aesk sind sehr alt und allgemein anglofriesische Vorgänge. Auch zeigen die friesischen Inschriften, daß die Bildung der ersten neuen Runenzeichen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf dem Kontinent vor sich gegangen ist. Man findet auf der hada-Münze (5. Jhd.) die neue Rune für a und auf dem Schwert von Arum die Rune für o''. Die neuen Zeichen für ''ae, o und a'' brachten die Angelsachsen bei ihrer Auswanderung von der Nordseeküste des Kontinents nach England mit. Die Spaltung der ''Ansuz-Rune (ᚨ) in drei Zeichen gehört somit spätestens der ersten Hälfte des 5. Jhs. an. Durch eine Kombinierung der beiden Zeichen u'' und ''i, deren Lautwert dem y'' am nächsten liegt, schuf man im Angelsächsischen ein eigenes Zeichen für ''y. Auch als es galt, aus dem mittellateinischen Alphabet ein für das angelsächsische Lautsystem passendes Alphabet zu schaffen, ist man auf gleiche Weise zuwege gegangen: man hat in das lat. V ein I eingeschrieben, welches den Winkel des V halbiert. Das so entstandene V kommt auf Münzen König Eanreds von Northumbrien vor (807-41) in der Schreibung des Namens des Meisters Cynwulf. Diese y-Form ist die eine Stammform für das in angelsächsischen Minuskeln später gebrauchte y, das eigentlich eine Kompromißform von y und v ist, bei dem der Punkt ein Rest des ursprünglich hineingeschriebenen i'' ist. Die letzte Reihe neuer Zeichen wurde erst nach 800 gebildet und ist wohl kaum vor 900 fertig ausgestattet worden. Die aen-Rune hat durchgehend die Formen K. Doch gilt dies nicht für die älteste aller angelsächsischen Runeninschriften, der Inschrift auf der Goldmünze im Britischen Museum. Diese Form findet sich in den dänischen Runeninschriften von etwa 400 (Speer von Kragehul). Auf schwedischem und norwegischem Boden erhält dieses in der Entwicklung der Runenschrift allgemeine Streben, vertikale durchgehende Hauptstäbe zu bekommen. Die ᛁ-Rune hat in den älteren Zeugnissen regelmäßig die ursprüngliche Form mit diagonalen Stäben, ausgehend von dem äußeren Ende der Vertikalstäbe. So auf einer Goldmünze, der Münze König Peadas, Franks Schrein, den Hartlepool-Steintafeln usw. Quellen * ''Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 21 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Runen